monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Erosson
Appearance Trevor is 6ft 3, with fair skin, red eyes, and red hair done up in a mohawk. He usually wears just a T-shirt with long jeans and sneakers or combat boots, and usually has his bow and arrows with him, for intimidation's sake. Personality He is quite surly and a closed off loner, and doesn't usually say much or interact with people, preferring to be alone with his thoughts. While most consider his cold personality a sign of him being a jerk, he is actually quite sensitive, and was a loner simply because his first girlfriend left him, leaving him with a broken heart for two years, but ever since he started dating Kimmy, he has slowly become warmer and more open. Abilities Amokinesis: He has the ability to manipulate the romantic feelings of others, mostly through his love arrows, but he can project a seductive aura. However, ever since his heartbreak, his powers have gone sour, mostly causing chaos and heartbreak now. He also refuses to use his powers, since he has learned his lesson about what forcing others to love you can do. Immortality Superstrength: Unlike his sisters, Trevor has greater strength which he is unafraid to use. He can punch through a concrete wall and throw cars, which he does when he gets upset. Teleportation The Blessing of Apollo Due to a past incident and Trevor's heroic response to it, he know has what he calls "The Blessing of Apollo", or basically musical talent to rival that of any Apollo descendent. This includes the ability to perfectly imitate the voice and style of any singer and to be able to learn how to play any instrument by touching it. The Blessing of Asclepius This was granted to Trevor due to same incident as above, and gives him the ability to heal others, as well as extensive medical knowledge. Relationships Family: His father is Eros, Greek god of love, and his mother is Psyche, a Greek mortal. He has three sisters that he knows of, Lily Cupid, C.A. Cupid, and Phoebe Cupid. Out of all of them, he gets along with Phoebe the least, since she is careless about the repercussions of her powers, which Trevor knows all to well, having become depressed and even suicidal as a result of abusing his powers. However, despite his warnings, she does not heed him in the slightest, pushing her luck until someday she will get payback. Out of all his many cousins, he gets along best with Althaia and Briar, with Althaia being like a sister to him. He also gets along better with his grandfather, Ares, than his grandmother, Aphrodite, who keeps trying to meddle in his love life and manipulate him into being more of a love god than a war god (and this is why Ares is so proud of him, Trevor is a warrior to the core). He also has a bit of a rocky relationship with his great aunt Enyo, Ares's sister, mostly because every time she sees him, she feels the need to challenge him to a duel to test his skills as a warrior, much to Trevor's distaste, not so much because he hates fighting her, but because she usually kicks his butt spectacularly. Friends: Trevor doesn't have a whole lot of friends since he is mostly a loner. Or at least so he claims, much to the offense of those who consider him their friend. His longest friend is Wicca le Fay, who he met when he was attending Ever After High, and has been besties with ever since. Romance: He has only ever had two girlfriends in his entire life, his ex Annie Greyback, whom he dated for one year, then broke up with when he was sixteen, and his current sweetheart, Kimmy Deva, though considering his dark personality, how the heck he ended up with her is anyone's guess. Other Stuff He is featured in the series Gods and Monsters. Two songs would apply as his theme, Chains by Nick Jonas, and Kiss the Sky by Jason Derulo. His birth name was Trevor Cupid, but he changed his last name to Erosson because he got sick of all the mockery associated with a cutesy name like "Cupid". His exact age is 2,818 years old. He has extremely curly hair, but chooses to straighten and gel it due to self-conciousness. He probably uses a flat iron and hair products, as well as makeup more often than all his sisters combined. He used to attend Ever After Middle and Ever After High for one semester of ninth grade, where he was bullied for being sensitive, being the son of Cupid, having curly, girlyish hair, and little things like that, which turned him into a much more cold and "badass" person. Afterwards, he spent one semester at Olympus Academy, which he left quickly when the other students ostracized him out of fear. He ended up at Monster High for tenth grade, where he remained. He is secretly a talented opera singer, though he stopped when people made fun of him. He also has a fondness for really dramatic classical music (like the kind used for movie soundtracks). He is a lead singer in a metal band named The Broken Boys, and is quite well known for it. __FORCETOC__ Category:Original Characters Category:Eros Category:Males Category:Demigod Category:Greek Mythology Category:Ship of the Month